Love so Sweet
by Deftonsita
Summary: [AURenxHoro] Encontrar el verdadero amor puede ser algo dificil, pero con una maldicion encima y un reino el cual dirigir lo es todavia mas. Escrito con la colaboracion de Sad.Whisper.


**Ok!,** esto empezó un dia en que le pedí a Sadie (aka Sad.Whisper) hacer un fanfic rpg y ella gustosamente acepto y YAY! Yo inicie el fic y después ella le seguía, en realidad algunas cosas quedamos deacuerdo, como por ejemplo: el tema, el genero, la pareja, who's on top, ren of course LOL xD, pero lo demás salía de nuestra imaginación en momento, es decir algunas veces Sadie me ponía algo que no tenia previsto y ahun así le seguía y yo igual con ella, cosa que es divertido por que algunas veces muchos tenemos ideas para fanfics pero preferimos leerlas a escribirlas y además es mas fácil xD.

* * *

**Love so Sweet - 01**

"What shined was neither the mirror nor the sun but you. Since then;  
behind those tearful clouds is always a smiling moon. Another love store"

Arashi – Love so Sweet

* * *

Desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama Horokeu Usui sabia que este iba a ser un día para recordar, no solo por el echo de que a partir de ese día estaba totalmente libre de la escuela, - las vacaciones de verano estaban a poco menos de 8 horas de distancia - sino por que por alguna razón presentía que algo importante sucedería.

Terminando de alistarse escucho un grito desde el primer piso de la casa, era su hermana Pilika diciéndole que bajase a desayunar. Sus padres habían decidido irse de vacaciones una semana antes sin ellos hacia Hokaido y por lo tanto Pilika ahora se creía su madre en vez de su hermana y en algunas ocasiones esa actitud lo volvía loco.

- Aquí están tus pastillas de propóleo, hermano. ¡Tómatelas y come rápido porque se nos hace tarde!

- ¡Ya deja de hablar así, es insoportable!

Como respuesta, Horo recibió un sartenazo en plena cabeza y luego de maldecir en voz alta, un segundo.

Sin embargo, los panqueques que su hermanita le sirvió con una radiante sonrisa – esa era una cualidad de familia: la incapacidad de guardar rencor o enojo por más de medio minuto- endulzaron, literalmente, el momento.

Poco tiempo después, los dos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente (lo que para ellos, querría decir que trotaban a buen paso) hacia su colegio, conversando animadamente entre ellos.

- ¡Horooooooooo! – A penas habían atravesado la entrada, cuando un increíblemente apuesto chico de largos cabellos castaños se abalanzó desesperadamente sobre el peliazul.- ¿¡Estudiaste para el examen de Física¡Dime que sí, por favor!

- ¿Examen de física¿Que examen de física?, yo no sabia que teníamos examen de física...

- Tu nunca sabes nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, hermanito - dijo Hao a su hermano gemelo Yho que venia detrás de el caminando y aún sin soltar a Horo del cuello (quien era asfixiado por el brazo de Hao) regreso su atención a este y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro - ¡Dime que si, dime que si, dime que si!

Y esto pudiera haber continuado por mas tiempo de no haber sido por que Pilika se puso histérica al ver a su hermano siendo prácticamente asesinado frente a sus ojos y una vez que pudo tomar un poco de aire Horo pudo contestarle a un desesperado Hao que lo miraba con ojos de borrego, esperando a ser degollado si la respuesta era negativa.

- Claro que si Hao, ni que fuera como tu y como sabia... corrección - dijo después de una pequeña pausa - como siempre tu nunca estudias te hice esto - y entonces saco un pequeño papel que tenia escritas en letras muy minúsculas pero legibles - un acordeón que espero esta vez sepas esconder muy bien.

OMG! eres tan buen amigo Horo!! Te besaría su pudiera aquí mismo, pero tu sabes que eso esta reservado para la intimidad - y entonces le guiño un ojo a lo cual Horo rió a carcajadas.

- ¡¡Dios¡Eso era algo que definitivamente no necesitaba en mi mente! - dijo otra voz y al voltear todos se dieron cuenta de que era Lyserg, el estudiante de intercambio que venia desde Inglaterra a (en sus palabras) "Perfeccionar uno de los tantos idiomas que ya hablo".

- Aww!! Lyserg, mi vida, no te pongas celoso de mi, tu sabes que los dos - dijo Horo mientras señalaba a el y a Hao - tenemos amor de sobra para ti y entonces se acercaron peligrosamente al ingles, haciendo que este retrocediera lentamente.

- ¡¡¡Aléjense de mí, japoneses dementes!!!

- jijijiji... vamos chicos, no molesten al pobre Lyserg…

- Jajajajaja.

- ¡"Pobre Lyserg"! jajaja, sí, no queremos que se rompa¿Cierto, Horo?

- Cierto, Hao, jajaja.

- Sí, qué gracioso.- alzando una ceja, aunque sin mayor enfado, Lyserg se encaminó en busca de gente con mayor coeficiente intelectual.

- Eres un inmaduro, hermano.- lo regañó, sin malicia, Pilika, para luego sonreírle.- Yo también me voy¡nos vemos a la salida! – dicho esto, la niña correteó hacia su amplísimo grupo de amigas.

Poco rato después, la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio del último día de clases. ¿A quién demonios, se dirán ustedes, se le ocurre hacer un maldito examen de física prácticamente en vacaciones?

"Marco Law", formaban las letras doradas del anticuado maletín negro. El estricto y frío profesor de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ciencias, que por cierto, parecía sentir hacia Horo un odio bastante poco disimulado.

- Lo veo muy animado, Usui; debe estar feliz por el comienzo de las vacaciones.- al oírlo dirigirse a él, justo mientras entraban al salón, el ainu sudó frío. ¿Qué le había hecho su humilde persona a ese nazi? Desafiante, Hao se adelantó unos pasos, siempre sonriendo.

- ¿Quién no lo estaría, señor? – inquirió confianzudamente, provocando una exclamación indignada de Jeanne, la favorita del maestro.

- Pues ciertamente el joven Usui no debería estarlo, si mal no recuerdo el joven frente a mi - dijo mientras señalaba a un Horokeu bastante desesperado por irse - tiene tareas que hacer durante el verano, tareas que a causa de las faltas por "Las mini olimpiadas de física" a las cuales asistió en china tiene acumuladas en mi materia, por si no lo sabia joven Usui, la Historia tambien es importante.

Horo se quedo sin habla, esto era totalmente injusto, el ya había entregado todas las tareas antes de irse, además de que tambien había hecho otras que no habían sido pedidas a los demás, por la simple razón de que el maestro Marco le dijo que al no haber presenciado sus clases como los demás alumnos necesitaría trabajos extras.

Pero lo último que quería era meterse en MÁS problemas y con Hao peliandose a cada rato con el maestro era más que suficiente.

Además, joven Asakura, usted no es quien para hablarme así y ahora que lo recuerdo usted tambien necesita clases extras en mi materia, así que los veré a los dos, lamentablemente, durante cuatro semanas en el verano - y con esto el maestro giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela.

- ¡Me lleva la chingada! - grito Hao una vez que Law se perdió de vista - se me había olvidado que le voy a tener que ver la jeta a este tipo todavía mas!, lo bueno que es la única a la cual tenemos que venir y tu vas a estar conmigo YEY! Y enserio Horo, yo no se como no le dijiste nada.

Horokeu, que continuaba caminando lentamente junto a Hao se encogió de hombros.

- Así déjalo Hao, entre mas me le ponga al brinco a este hombre nunca me va a dejar en paz, mucho menos si me pongo al tu por tu, hay que llevar las cosas calmadamente.

Dirigiéndose juntos hacia la entrada de la escuela escucharon algunos gritos que venían desde el final del pasillo a la derecha y al dar la vuelta se encontraron con su grupo de amigos esperándolos.

- ¿Entonces que, nos vamos a la fiesta de Anna? invito a casi todo mundo y su casa esta genial - decía un realmente emocionado Chocolove.

- Para tu información, fue la descerebrada de Tamao la que invitó a todos a MI casa.

Como por arte de magia (negra, jo), la rubia mencionada por el moreno se encontraba detrás del grupo de amigos, con un semblante que comunicaba el poco agrado que el tema le inspiraba. Bueno, no era extraño, al fin y al cabo: Anna Kyoyama no era conocida por ser una hija de la Sociabilidad…

- P-pero Anna, era muy feo dejarlos de lado y…

- Tamao, te dije CLARAMENTE que iba a ser una reunión OBLIGATORIA de estudio; no había necesidad de considerar a quienes no pertenecieran al grupo.

- Tamao-chan es muy amable… - comentó, risueño, Yoh, aunque mentalmente, lo único que pensaba era lo atrayente que la manera formal de hablar de la rubia podía llegar a ser.

- G-g-g-racias…

- ¡Anda, Annita, trates de disimular! – de un momento a otro, el mayor de los gemelos rodeaba los hombros de la chica con un brazo, esbozando una sonrisa Pepsodent. Al otro lado de Anna, Horo-horo sonreía de un modo parecido, mas no se había atrevido, por razones de salud, a abrazar a su amiga-dictadora.- ¡Todos sabemos que lo único que quieres es embriagarme para hacerme tuyo!

En ese momento el rostro de Anna giro lentamente a ver a Hao, esta le miraba con los ojos entornados y en un segundo el brazo de Hao estaba devuelta en su lugar. Hao sudo frió.

- Como sea, - continuo la rubia dirigiéndose al resto - lo hecho echo esta y no pienso quedar como estupida frente a toda la escuela, la fiesta se dará - y al escuchar esto todos dieron un grito de alegría - pero... - y entonces todos callaron y miraron con expectación a Anna - frituras, refrescos, cerveza y toda clase de cosas ustedes las llevaran, yo no pienso poner nada.

- Eso no es problema Annita - dijo Hao al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y se encogía de hombros, como diciendo "esto es pan comido".

- Y tambien limpiaran la casa cuando todo acabe.

- ¿!Que!? No Anita, por favor! todo menos eso! - Yho casi se tiraba al piso suplicándole.

Anna, quien ya se marchaba a su salón de clases volteo en seco - Quieren fiesta¿no? - todos movieron asintieron - "El que quiere azul celeste que le cueste", si quieren fiesta tendrán que hacer lo que les digo.

- Pues azul celeste ya tenemos bastante¿no Horito? - dijo Hao mientras despeinaba el cabello azul de Horo Horo quien solo le sonrió a su amigo.

Entre esta y otras bromas, el grupo de amigos se encaminó a clases, impacientes por oír la última campana antes de las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

Ríiing.

- SÍIIIIII

- LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, MIERDA!!

Entre estas y otras exclamaciones, cada clase prácticamente se teletransportó desde su salón hacia el patio de la escuela, dejando los pasillos llenos de papeles, exámenes viejos y por qué no, uno que otro libro del mismo colegio que acababan de acordarse de devolver.

- ¡ Hermanooooo! - Pilika llegó hasta donde su consanguíneo, llena de confeti y otras señas de la celebración que había realizado con sus compañeros de clase. Y cómo no, si la pequeña era de todo, menos impopular.- Vamos a almorzar rápido, para irme a alojar donde Matti...

- ¿Matti¿Quién es ella? - preguntó, desconfiado, el mayor de los Usui. Ante su preocupación, tanto Pilika como Hao (que obviamente estaba escuchando el diálogo) sonrieron.

- Mattilda, tú la conoces.- le recordó la niña.

Luego de esta y varias (muchas) insistencias más, Horo se resignó y le dijo que bueno, mientras se preparaban para abandonar (aunque no por mucho, porque tendría que ir a esos apestosos cursos de verano) el colegio.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron juntos a la salida y después se les unieron los gemelos, caminaron unas dos cuadras juntos hasta que se separaron en una esquina pues la casa de los Asakura quedaba mas cercas.

- Bueno pues, al rato nos vemos - dijo Yho mientras se alejaba.

- ¿A que horas es lo de Anna?

- Sabe, pero como a eso de las 8 estaría bien¿no? - todos asintieron - ahí le recuerdas a tu hermano Pirika - rió Hao mientras golpeaba el hombro de Horo a manera de juego - por que luego todo se le olvida.

Horo sonrió y después de reclamarle a Hao que al menos el no olvidaba cosas importantes como los exámenes se despidieron y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Y que vamos a comer Pirika?

- No se, pero no quiero que me ayudes, la ultima vez que lo hiciste terminaste quemando las servilletas bordadas de mi mama, no se como le vamos a decir, te va a matar en cuanto las vea.

- Nada mas dile que fue un accidente - Horo se mordió el labio sonriendo nerviosamente. Algo iba a replicarle la chica, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, pareció cambiar de opinión, pues siguió un curioso silencio.- ¿Pilika?

- Mira…

Obedeciéndola, extrañado, Horo miró hacia la esquina indicada, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que un gato. Pelaje entre negro y azulado (habría sido imposible de definir cuál de ambos), ojos afilados y claros, como dorados y muy erguido, sentado sobre sus patas traseras; con el porte más elegante que Horo habría imaginado que un animal podía tener. Y eso que él era un amante de la ecología y la naturaleza.

- Qué derecho…

- Es muy lindo… - comentó Pilika, sonriente y dando lentos pasos hacia el felino.

- ¡Sí, hermoso, pero tengo hambre!- trató de detenerla su hermano, mientras su estómago soltaba un sonido que bien habría podido ser confundido con león rugiendo. Obviamente, la niña lo ignoró.

- ¿Será de alguien? – Pilika, mientras Horo se acercaba, se arrodilló frente al animal, que seguía observando, inmutable. Sólo cuando una blanca mano se aproximó al aparentemente terso pelaje, el gato emitió un no muy amigable maullido.- Qué miedo.

- Se parece a ti cuando andas en tus días… - comentó, con cara de hastío, el mayor, recordando los muchos golpes (más de los demás días, o sea, de veras MUCHOS) que su hermanita le obsequiaba cuando la naturaleza le recordaba que era una chica (aunque a veces, Horo todavía lo dudaba).

- Cállate, hermano. Oye¿estará herido? No se mueve.

- Tal vez tiene diarrea.

Pilika volteo a ver a su hermano con los ojos entornados para después regresar su atención al felino frente a ella para después, de manera indecisa estirar lentamente su mano para poder acariciarlo pero la alejo del golpe cuando el gato volvió a gruñir, esta vez de manera más amenazante.

- ¡Pilika, ya vamonos, es un gato, puede cuidarse solo!

- ¡Pero hermano! es tan bonito, mira su pelaje, al parecer es de alguien, a lo mejor y es de casa y no sabe como vivir en las calles¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

Horokeu trato de evitar mirar a su hermana a los ojos, "No otra vez esos ojos de borrego", el muchacho conocía muy bien esa mirada, cada vez que su hermanita la utilizaba obtenía todo lo que quería de el.

Siguió evitando el contacto visual hasta que la peliazul volvió a murmurar un "Por favor".

- Pilika, el gato ni siquiera quiere que te le acerques¿como piensas llevártelo? - la chica sonrió, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de llevarse el felino a casa.

- ¡Tal vez tu le agrades mas que yo! - Pilika empujo a su hermano por la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo arrodillado frente al gato y de no haber sido por que puso sus manos, su cara hubiese estado estampada en el pavimento.

- Esta bien, déjame intentarlo - Horo Horo acerco lentamente su mano hacia el minino y para su sorpresa este no gruño y pudo acariciarlo detrás de las orejas. El sabía que ese era la parte que a los gatos mas le gustaba que los acariciasen.

Por otra parte, tenía que aceptar que no era nada de feo y que la única razón por la cual no se había encaprichado con él desde un principio, como su hermanita, había sido ese enorme vacío en su vientre al que le llamaba hambre.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonriendo tiernamente y ya no se sentía tan urgido por comer.

-Lo sabía: a ti también te gustó.

* * *

- Parece que él también tenía hambre…

Dicho esto, Horo suspiró resignado, observando a su nueva mascota comer rápida pero sofisticadamente (en términos gatunos, claro) de la lata de atún que le habían abierto. Esa Pilika, sí que conocía sus debilidades: había bastado dar un par de caricias para que se encariñara con el animalito ese y después, no había tenido el corazón de dejarlo allí solito.

Las mujeres sí que son crueles, pensó Horo.

- ¡Ya me voy, hermano! – todo pasó rápido: pasos acelerados en la escalera, un beso fugaz en la mejilla y un saludo cariñoso al nuevo habitante de la casa y un portazo marca Pilika.

- … - rasgados ojos casi dorados se fijaron en el adolescente, que aún procesaba la situación.

- … ¡¡PILIKA, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE SALIIIIIIIIIIIR!! – chilló desde la puerta, pero ya no había rastro de la niña. Claro, el gatito podía ser muy lindo, pero ella sólo iba a mimarlo cuando tuviera tiempo y el resto de las veces, por supuesto, él iba a tener que cuidarlo…

Sí, las mujeres eran crueles.

Horo se levanto yendo a tirarse en el gigantesco sillón de la sala mientras veía la televisión, estuvo cambiando de canal en canal hasta que aterrizo en una serie que se llamaba Hana Kimi. Había visto el primer capitulo, así que sabia un poco de lo que trataba, una chico enamorado de un compañero de escuela o algo así, pero por alguna razón el personaje principal se le hacia un poco femenino.

Después de estar viendo un rato la televisión los ojos del peliazul se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño, del cual fue despertado unas horas mas tarde a causa del insistente sonido del timbre.

El muchacho aún turbado por el sueño estuvo apunto de levantarse de golpe cuando sintió un peso sobre su pecho, su mano sintió algo afelpado y se dio cuenta de que era el gato que estaba dormido sobre el.

Con cuidado puso al minino a un lado en el sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Que tanto haces que no me abrías? - fue lo primero que Hao (un tanto enojado) le dijo.

- Me quede dormido - dijo Horo mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba.

- Y que¿no iras a la fiesta de Anna?, ya todo mundo esta allá y tu sigues con el uniforme puesto - el pelilargo miro de pies a cabeza a Horo.

- ¿Que hora es pues?

- Son las 10 y habíamos quedado a las 8, me imagine que algo había pasado por que no llegabas - Hao, que era muy bien venido en la casa de los Usui se dirigió a la cocina, sacando del refrigerador una botella de agua, y mientras se la bebía se acerco a su amigo quien seguía inmóvil junto a las escaleras - ¡¿Que esperas¡ve y alístate para irnos!

- … - aún medio dormido, el peliazul se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin moverse.

- ¿Y bien? – alcanzó a apurarlo Hao, antes de que su oscura mirada se topara en una curiosa criatura que lo contemplaba desde el sillón.- ¿Y eso? – inquirió, acercándose al felino, olvidándose del apuro.

- Ah, es mi nuevo gato. Bueno, de Pilika y mío. Lo encontramos en la calle.

- Está sólido.- opinó Hao, analizando al minino muy de cerca y sin notar que éste le devolvía una mirada más bien amenazante.

- Sí, es muy lindo… Debe haberse perdido o algo; no creo que sea un vagabundo. Además, está muy domesticado… - dijo Horo, situándose junto a su amigo, también frente al animal. Al tenerlo cerca, el gato estiró sus esbeltas patas y se acomodó sobre sus flexionadas rodillas, para luego ronronear con tranquilidad.

- Quién lo diría, Horo: tu gato te tiene ganas.- se burló, sin malicia, el castaño, incorporándose.- Bueno, fue un encantador momento casero, pero los demás nos están esperando.-dicho esto, el pelilargo tomó a su camarada de la mano y lo haló, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Viéndose obligado a abandonar su cómoda posición, el gato maulló fuertemente, observando a Hao con el cabello erizado.

- ¡Oye, ten cuidado! – le reclamó el dueño de casa. Hao sonrió divertido.

- Los gatos siempre caen de pie, bobo. Ya, mejor anda a cambiarte rápido…

- Bueno, bueno… - mientras Horo salía de la estancia, al otro chico recién se le ocurrió preguntar.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Bikkuri

- ¿Bikkuri¿y ese nombre de donde te lo sacaste?

- Sabe, se me acaba de ocurrir, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente - Horo se dirigió a las escaleras hacia su cuarto, siendo seguido por Hao sin darse cuenta de que el gato, ahora bautizado por Horo como Bikkuri, les seguía el paso y antes de que el pelilargo cerrara la puerta logro meterse al cuarto de Horo Horo.

-¿Y que me pongo?

- No lo se, lo que sea esta bien, la cosa no es muy formal - el peliazul tomo lo dicho como sarcasmo, Hao traía puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con la leyenda "My Chemical Romance" en ella y encima un chaleco negro de tres botones al frente y cuello corte en "v". A Horo le gustaba como se vestía su amigo, siempre con mucho estilo y tambien que siempre que este caminaba sabia donde andaba por tantas cadenas que este traía amarradas a las presillas del pantalón en la parte izquierda.

Horo decidió ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una camiseta blanca que decía "Fucking my way" (esa camiseta le encantaba a Hao) en letras grandes y negras. Y una vez listo tomo su billetera (que a diferencia de la de Hao, solo tenia una cadena, un tanto larga, pero a fin de cuentas solo una) y se dirigieron juntos hacia la salida, dejando a Bikkuri en el cuarto del peliazul.

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, Horo le sonrió a su gatito, feliz de saber que alguien le esperaría y sin notar el brillo casi asesino en los ojos del felino, al asomarse Hao para tirarlo hacia el exterior de la vivienda.

* * *

- Aquí es.

- Había olvidado cómo era.

La residencia Kyouyama era relativamente grande, sin rayar en lo excesivo y de estructura antigua y firme. Caminaron hasta el portón anterior al patio de entrada, donde Hao detuvo a Horo.

- Creo que había alcohol.

- … ¿Y? – Horo alzó una ceja, sonriendo divertido, mientras Hao se paraba justo frente a él.

- Y recuerda que tienes que mantenerte virgen hasta nuestro matrimonio, por ambos.

- Jajajaja, te gustaría, pervertido.

- A que a ti no…

- Jajajaja.

Entre risas, ingresaron al lugar, que en efecto estaba lleno. A penas hubieron entrado, Anna se les acercó a zancadas.

- Hao Asakura¿Qué demonios pretendes dejando el comedor lleno de ebrios y mandándote a cambiar?

- Sólo fui por Horo, mujer, tranquila…

- ¡¡Las bolas con la tranquilidad¡Los dos van a quedarse a barrer cuando esta orgía termine! – con estas palabras, la rubia fue en ayuda de su pelirosada amiga, que era perseguida por un medio fumado Lyserg.

Hao mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la fiesta estaba mas llena que cuando se había ido por su amigo. El área de la piscina estaba repleta y bastante gente se tiraba (o eran aventados despiadadamente por sus amigos) en esta.

- Mira, - le dijo al peliazul señalándole la alberca - ahí vas a terminar si no te cuidas de Chocolove - a lo cual Horo respondió con un ligero empujón en su hombro.

Se dirigieron juntos hasta la cocina en donde había toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas, ya fuesen preparadas o con todos los ingredientes para hacerlas.

- Hey, Hao ¿Quieres un vodka con jugo de piña?

- Estas loco, eso es para nenas, yo me quedo con mi cerveza - y al decir esto se empino el bote de guinness que había sacado del refrigerador.

Horo simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sirvió en un vaso algo que era mas vodka con hielo, echándole apenas un chorrito de jugo de piña y empezó a tomarlo mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa viendo el ambiente, hasta que se encontró con Yho, bastante viajado sentado en el sillón, con una botella de ron a su lado.

- Como que empezaste mas temprano la fiesta¿no Yho? - al acercarse le dio una palmada en el hombro, lo que hizo que Yho simplemente sonriera estupidamente mientras que Horo se sentaba a su lado, colocando la botella lejos del moreno.

- Horo… quiero casarme con una mariposa…

- Ehm… claro, Yoh, quién no.

- Jijijiji…

- Aquí estabas.- dijo Hao, llegando junto a ellos.- Demonios, hermanito, no tienes resistencia alguna. Pedazo de mariposón.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – confundido con la confusa pregunta de su confuso hermano, Hao se limitó a alzar una ceja.

- Porque… soy un mago. Oye, Horo, te tengo un reto.

- Dime.- le indicó, al instante, el peliazul y cómo no, si acababan de pronunciar la palabra clave para activar su espíritu competitivo.

- A que tomo más cerveza que tú.

- Pero… - dudó. No le gustaba tanto el sabor de la cerveza, además…y no es que fuese un debilucho… pero además, no podía darse el lujo de embriagarse de manera tan inconsciente; tenía que llegar temprano para recibir a Pilika…

- Nah, no te preocupes. Seguramente allá afuera hay hombres con los cuales competir…- y tres segundos después, los dos amigos estaban sentados frente a frente en el amplio comedor, rodeados de varias personas. Horokeu Usui era la persona más fácil de persuadir de la escuela y por fortuna (o desgracia, en el caso del susodicho), su camarada Hao Asakura era la persona más persuasiva.

- Cuando sientas que vas a hacerte, sólo chillas como niña¿bueno?

- Cállate y traga.- gruñó Horo-horo, frunciendo el ceño; sabía muy bien que estaba comportándose como un completo pre-puberto, pero realmente lo calentaban (no, no de la buena forma) esos comentarios del pelilargo. Tragando saliva, abrió su primera lata de la noche…

A la cual seguirían muchas más.

- ¡FONDO FONDO FONDO...!

Después de la décima lata Horo ya ni sabia lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba ya bastante borracho mientras que Hao, que iba por la numero 15 se veía perfectamente bien, aunque en algunas ocasiones sus movimientos eran torpes en comparación de cuando andaba bueno y sano.

- Pues parece mi querido amigo Horo que te eh ganado... - a lo cual casi todos vitorearon en aprobación mientras que al peliazul le daban palmadas de animo.

- ¡Mentiras, e.. es-tas haciendo trampa! - Horokeu, a pesar de sentirse un tanto mareado logro ponerse de pie y apuntando acusadoramente a Hao empezó a balbucear, para más tarde caer sentado nuevamente en la silla tirando algunas latas vacías de la mesa.

El moreno se sintió ofendido y poniéndose de pie se fue contra Horo, tomándolo del frente de la camisa y alzándolo fácilmente.

- Sabes muy bien que no necesito hacer trampa para ganarte, Horo.- le dijo, arrogante y más cruel de lo que en su sano juicio habría deseado. Los ojos de un desafiante Horo se posaron en él.

- Exceptuando… los exámenes… - articuló algo dificultosamente y enseguida, la sonrisa autosuficiente del castaño se esfumó. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

- ¡Sí, gran cosa! – ironizó el Asakura, soltándolo con falso desprecio. Quienes habían estado presenciando comenzaron a dispersarse, viendo que ya no podrían divertirse a costa de aquel par.- A parte de eso¿en qué sobresales, eh? Mmm mejor no me respondas.

- ... – Hao se dio la vuelta, dándole a su mejor amigo la espalda. Frente a él, entonces, quedaron un inconsciente Yoh, una asustada Tamao y uno que otro curioso de más.

- Jaja¿Se te acabaron los arg…? – La última burla que se le ocurriría, antes de invitar al otro chico a tomar una siesta, se vio interrumpida por el portazo con el que Horo abandonó la vivienda.- ¿Eh?

Hao se volteó y no encontró a quien le estaba hablando y aunque en situaciones normales habría salido disparado a buscar a su yunta, ese era un caso especial y en vista de las náuseas que empezaron a invadirlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tambalearse hacia el baño más cercano.

* * *

Podían ser inicios del verano, pero cómo helaba de todos modos.

Horo aceleró, como pudo, sus pasos; aunque todo le daba vueltas de tanto en tanto y estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que nunca más iba a poder ver una lata de cerveza sin asquearse. Se sentía mal, no iba a negarlo; siempre era así cuando él y Hao se peleaban.

Era cierto¿no? Lo único en lo que le ganaba a Hao, eran las notas y eso porque se esforzaba mucho en estudiar y si Hao hubiese estudiado una sola vez como el lo hacía¿Quién decía que no le habría ganado?

Cuando se dio cuenta, se había pasado dos calles y maldiciendo, retrocedió, esta vez a marcha más firme, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Pero estaba demasiado bebido como para sentirse peor

Y seguramente, le esperaría un rudo despertar.

Horokeu llegó a su dulce hogar y azotando la puerta, se arrastro, prácticamente, hasta su habitación. Ya allí, no se molestó siquiera en prender la luz, sino que se propulsó sobre el espacio que ocupaba su querida camita…

- ¡Aaah! – para ser recibido por el no-tan-blando suelo. Jodida oscuridad…

Adolorido, se sentó sobre sí mismo y tanteó en busca del condenado lecho, hasta que su palma chocó contra un mullido cuerpo peludo.

- Miau.

Un tanto sobre saltado por el maullido y la sensación felpuda en su mano y después de pensar en que era esa cosa recordó que era Bikkuri.

- Hey Biku¿como estas? - el gato volvió a maullar quedamente mientras que el muchacho lo tomaba entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza mientras que caminaba hasta su cama y se tiraba de espalda a ella, con el felino sobre su pecho - ¿Sabes?, me enoje con mi mejor amigo - suspiro y al decir esto el gato alzo la cabeza mientras que sus orejas puntiagudas se paraban, al parecer poniendo atención, pensó Horo, por lo cual siguió hablando con el.

- Fue algo estupido y la verdad, me siento triste. Jamás debí de haber tomado - Horo se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo, la habitación estaba obscura y la única luz que entraba en el lugar era por la lámpara de la calle que entraba por entre las persianas.

El silencio reino en la recamara mientras que Horokeu seguía acariciando al animal sobre su pecho y entonces se puso a pensar en las palabras de su amigo: "A parte de eso¿en qué sobresales, eh? Mmm mejor no me respondas", era lo que pasaba una y otra vez en su mente.

No quería aceptar que en cierta forma su amigo tenía la razón. Seria bueno en la escuela, tenia amigos, no era tan popular como el moreno, ni tanta suerte con las chicas (o chicos, siempre agregaba Hao), pero... dio un largo suspiro y entonces por alguna razón se sintió solo y despreciado, quien sabe si seria por el alcohol, pero así era y levantando a Bikkuri por el torso, quedando unos centímetros encima de el lo miro tiernamente.

- Pero tu si me quieres¿Verdad Biku, verdad que si?, hay que lindo mi Biku - y acercándolo lentamente hacia el le dio un pequeño beso en el hocico, mientras sonreía.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue algo realmente inesperado.

Bikkuri comenzó a brillar y Horo Horo no supo ni que hacer, se quedo inmóvil acostado en su cama y cuando la luz dejo de brillar en biku sintió algo bastante pesado sobre el y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que ya no era Bikkuri, si no un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, con el cabello morado y los ojos... exactamente a los de Bikkuri.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Sad.Whisper:** Jajajaja. Y bueno me encanta como q me gusta mucho la relacion de Hao y Horo i ademas cuando Hao se vaya a disculpar con horo va a ver a Ren y Ren lo va a ver (supongo!) i.. e.e

**Deftonsita:** lol! sie! y ZAS! se armo la gorda! xDD. Ok primero que nada LOL, crees que el fic tenga exito?, ya terminamos el primer cap y tiene como 9 paginas de word xD!

**Sad.Whisper:** xDDD mm a mime gusta harto ademas q Ren como gato... e.e xD

**Deftonsita:** bueno, eso de ren de gato ya es un clishe pero ahun asi xD es cute :3!! hace cuanto que te pedi que hicieramos el fic? ya se me olvido haha xD

**Sad.Whisper:** mmm el lunes maximo xD no se pero me gusta como va

**Deftonsita:** y estamos a viernes! haha! tardamos en escribir xDD, pero ami tmb me gusto y a la madre, como tenemos faltas de horrografia haha y me da cura que haya expresiones chilenas y mexicanas en el fic xD Bueno, yo simplemente espero que les valla a gustar xD.

**안녕!!**


End file.
